


And Through the Darkness, It Will Shine

by HeyHeyRayRay



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Depressed Okumura Rin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Rin, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyRayRay/pseuds/HeyHeyRayRay
Summary: Ever since Rin started his new life at True Cross Academy, he has been struggling with who he is and how it affects the people he cares about. Caught up in his own mind, who will be the one to save the son of Satan?





	And Through the Darkness, It Will Shine

It had been six months since he came to this school. Six month since he vowed to become an exorcist and defeat Satan. Six months since he caused the death of his father. Six months since hell had officially begun for Rin Okumura.

When he had first come to True Cross Academy, he was running on adrenaline. He had faced his true father for the first time and seen what Satan was capable of. His eyes had just opened to what he truly was and it hadn’t yet set in how that affected those around him.

He had learned that Father Shiro had lied to him for 15 years and hidden what he truly was. He could understand why his father felt the need to lie, but even Yukio knew what Rin was. He had learned at a young age, and he also spent half of their short lives together, in turn, lying to Rin about what he truly was. 

He was the son of Satan, and while Yukio was his twin brother, Rin was the one who inherited the blue flames. The flames that had been previously used to take the lives of thousands of innocent people. He was the one bearing that weight and because Yukio was a normal human, he got to lead a life that definitely wasn’t normal, but one that he wasn’t judged immediately for. He was not declared evil before getting to know someone, he was not declared a threat due to his bloodline. That was Rin. 

And Rin felt that weight. He felt it when he watched his classmates turn their backs on him. Afraid of what he would do to them, or what he could do to them, despite having spent time with them, getting to know them and bonding over their studies. He felt the weight when the Vatican sent for him to be arrested and possibly executed. He remembered the faces of his classmates and his brother as they watched him be led away.

He wished the Vatican had kept him that day. Had followed through with the execution instead of following what Mephisto had rambled on about. If they had, he wouldn’t have to worry about his friends and his brother. Yukio wouldn’t have to look after him so much, and his friends wouldn’t have to worry about the Son of Satan losing control and hurting them all.

Rin knew his presence at True Cross Academy took its toll on his brother. Yukio was studying in his regular classes, teaching an Exorcist class, and going on missions all at the same time while also bearing the responsibility of Rin. If Rin messed up, then it was Yukio who had to cover for him or get lectured and Rin knew he was a fuck up. He always has been, even when they were young. He would get in fights at school, he would fail his classes, he would skip lessons. He was bound to fail out of True Cross and be executed anyway. It sucked that his entire life depended on something he had always tried to resist in the past.

He knew Yukio hated him. Hated his existence. Rin was the reason Yukio had seen demons his entire life. It was his fault because he was born. He was born next to Yukio and he had hurt him, even as a baby. He knew Yukio hated him, because when Rin learned of Yukio, The Exorcist, it was then that Yukio pointed his gun in his face and blamed him for the death of their father. Their father that chose to tell Yukio of the brother’s origins and not himself. A secret the two of them kept together for the past 7 years. Rin didn’t even know what to believe, who he was, or where he even belonged. Maybe he should have gone to Gehenna with Satan on that day. It would have been a lot easier for Yukio to deal with. Imagine, an exorcist that protects Satan’s blue flames. 

And his friends. While they were his friends, he was no longer sure that he was really theirs. For all Rin knew, his classmates put on a brave face to keep him satisfied so that they he wouldn’t snap and hurt them. 

He remembered the terror in Konekomaru’s eyes as when he saw him again after his battle with Amaimon. When he revealed the blue flames that caused the death of the boy’s family.

He remembered the way Shiemi was frozen in terror as Angel pulled him away to the Vatican for trial.

He remembered how Shima couldn’t move. Didn’t say anything, probably remembering how his eldest brother had succumbed to the flame.

He remembered that even Izumo, who was usually so brave, who wasn’t afraid of anything, didn’t look him in the eye.

He remembered Bon, who yelled at him when they were reunited because he was afraid Rin would hurt his friends. That one hurt, because he would never intentionally hurt them, but the distrust he was faced with coming from Bon tore him up.

These were the thoughts that plagued Rin’s mind and he needed to do something because right now he was having a hard time finding the will to go on. He knew he wanted to protect everyone. He always put on a cheery face because he didn’t want to worry anyone else. He wanted Koneko and Shima to be at ease. He wanted Shiemi to relax and focus on her path of becoming stronger. He wanted Izumo to embrace her own confidence. He wanted to be less of a burden for Yukio. And most of all, he wanted Bon to accept him again, as a friend and a rival.

Five months ago, Rin decided to start punishing himself, since no one else did. He’d learned more about himself in the process, too. How long it took for simple cuts to heal. When he pulled a razor across his wrists, it took approximately 45 seconds for the wounds to begin to heal and a minute and 20 seconds before you could no longer tell anything had occurred. It worked for the first two month. He welcomed the slight pain it brought, though the pain wasn’t anywhere close to severe. It put him at ease, though, knowing that he was doing something about it. About his own punishment.

Three months ago, Rin dipped into a small container of Yukio’s holy water. He would put just a drip on his wrist, in the same place he used to cut. The pain was much more intense than the cutting had been. A single drop at a time was bearable. He’d started with just one and he would see how long it took to clear it up. It would stop burning after 15 minutes, and the red marks left behind would clear up after 3 days. If he used more then he could sometimes punish himself for a full hour. Because of the marks, he had to try other spots, like his shoulders, his stomach, or even his back. 

He’d also learned that if he dipped a razor in holy water it would do more damage, though he didn’t often use that. Only on really bad days, and only when he was ready to avoid people for a really long time.

Today, Rin had decided to do a swipe on his stomach. He called it a swipe because he would dip the corner of a cloth into the holy water and swipe it across his skin. He sat in the bathroom of the Okumura brother’s dorm, the lights bright in his eyes. Yukio was out on a mission so he didn’t need to worry about hiding. He looked at himself in the mirror, disgusted at what he saw. A pointy eared demon, bare chested, awaiting his punishment. He was the cause of pain for so many others, so he needed to cause himself pain, too. He took his cloth and wet the end in a bottle of clear liquid. He had stolen a bottle last month when he realized it was too risky to keep using Yukio’s supplies. He made sure not to let the liquid touch his fingers and brushes the substance across his abdomen. The burn that came with it reminded him of who he was. He was a demon. The spawn of Satan. The reason his brother and his friends could not feel safe. The problem that had to be dealt with.

Rin breathed in quickly as the pain blossomed, a familiar heat growing inside him as the water took effect. He looked at himself in the mirror again. He could see a bright red mark on his stomach, about four inches across and two inches tall. This one would probably still hurt for another hour and a half. It felt like fire and not the good kind of fire that he could control. He understood why the demons they fought always writhed in their final moments when they were taken down with holy water. He shuddered to think of what it would be like if he went out that way or if he could even be killed since he was still half human. If he couldn’t be killed, well he’s sure he would probably want to be able to die rather than suffer through being doused with this stuff. 

It took all his strength to remain standing, gripping onto the sides of the sink as he tried to calm his breathing. It would probably take about 10 minutes before he could confidently stand on his own and return to his room. It would take another 20 minutes before he would dare to put a shirt back on.

Rin cursed himself for being so weak. Logically, he knew his friends cared for him and worried for him. He knew his brother probably didn’t hate him. He cursed himself every time he self harmed because he knew he wasn’t supposed to, but he also knew that he had to hurt himself. He hurt so many others before, so he deserved it, too. Even though it wouldn’t fix anything, he needed to remind himself of what he was, so that he wouldn’t hurt anyone else.

__________________________

“Rin!” Yukio called out forcefully, waking his brother, who was dozing in his seat at the front of the class. 

Shocked, Rin sat up straight in his seat, trying to gather his bearings and remembering where he was. In truth, he’d barely slept last night, the pain from the holy water was a bit more bothersome than he had thought, which made his bed and his clothes uncomfortable.

“Come on, man,” Bon called out from behind him, “at least pretend like you’re trying.”

Rin didn’t turn around to retort like he normally would. He felt drained. Deflated. He had no energy to argue with his friend or even defend his own actions. He felt like a failure.

“He’s right,” Yukio chimed in, “It’s a distraction to everyone else if you’re falling asleep in class.”

“Way to hit a guy when he’s down,” Rin thought to himself, though he couldn’t blame them. He knew he was a bother to everyone else and it would be better if he wasn’t around.

Yukio was shocked when Rin looked up at him with a deadness in his eyes that he had never seen before. He was even more speechless when Rin’s head bowed down again and he stood slowly. The classroom silent except for the scraping of Rin’s chair across the hardwood floor. The half demon’s shoulders were slumped and the air about him was all wrong, but Yukio was too stunned to take any action.

His brother walked around his desk and gave a small bow to his classmates, and in an even smaller voice, almost a whisper, Rin apologized, “Sorry for the trouble,” before making his way to the door. His hand paused for just a moment as if hesitating about whether or not he was making the right choice. The room remained silent. That must have been an answer to what Rin was looking for because after the second was up, Rin had left.

One, two, three seconds passed…

Yukio gathered himself, shutting his mouth which he realized was hanging open and turned back to the rest of the class which was in much the same manner that he’d found himself in second ago. 

He had no idea what had just happened. Had he blacked out and missed something? Something was wrong with his twin and he wasn’t sure if he should continue class and ask him later. Dismiss class now and run after him. Or anything at all. He’d never been an impulsive person before, reminding himself that he was a teacher, afterall, and needed to remain professional, but at the same time, it was his twin for fucksake! He needed to make sure he was ok.  
Bon stood abruptly looking as if he wanted to follow the half demon. “What the hell?” The monk looked to his teacher, pleading for some kind of explanation.

“I’m not sure what just happened either, Mr. Suguro,” Yukio said, almost in disbelief. 

“Shouldn’t we go after him?” Shiemi asked, in her small voice as she looked between the door and Yukio.

“Did something happen in your classes earlier?” Yukio asked, directing the question at Shima and Konekomaru who shared some of their normal classes with him.

Both of the boys shook their heads, “Nothing out of the ordinary,” Shima offered, his usual sarcastic voice replaced with one of seriousness.

“He’s been off recently,” Bon said, “Like, he’s been a bit different than normal.”

A mix of surprised reactions came from around the room.

“Well not recently,” Bon went on to explain, “He’s been different since that first test in the forest. Kind of distant, ya know,” he was a bit embarrassed to say this, like he wasn’t supposed to notice small things like changes in personality about the other. “His emotions don’t always reach his eyes, I guess.”

Yukio pondered, “It’s been a hard few months,” the young exorcist agreed. “He’s not used to studying and things like this and he just found out he’s a demon.”

“Don’t you think it’s more than that?” Shiemi asked, finding a bit of confidence. “He didn’t just find out he’s a demon, but he found out that his family knew for years, and everywhere he goes people seem to be scared of him. We were all scared when we first found out. And he was arrested because of it and they tried to execute him because of it, too, even though he didn’t do anything bad himself. And, and, and he blames himself for your father, doesn’t he.”

Yukio was stunned. These were, of course, all facts that he knew of, but had never laid out like that. He had never realized how much everything could pile up. He was only really focused on how he, himself, was affected. Rin always seemed to be cheery, like nothing could ever knock him down. How could he have not noticed it before, when his classmates, whom he’d only known for a few months could pick up on the little things. Bon knew Rin was acting differently, and Shiemi could totally understand why. But Yukio was blind. Blind to his twin. To his brother that he was supposed to protect.

“We need to find him.”

_______________  
Yukio ran across the campus with his students. They needed to find his brother quickly to make sure he was ok. He had a lot on his shoulders and they needed to lighten the load and make sure he knew he wasn’t alone. Izumo and Shiemi went off to search the cafeteria, while Shima and Konekomaru searched around the cram school. Bon and Yukio went back to the Okumura’s dorm in case Rin returned there. 

He ran down the hallway towards their shared room, his heart beating faster and faster anticipating what he might fight there. He could hear the blood rushing through his veins and time seemed to stop for a second before he reached out and flung the door open. 

Nothing. 

The room was empty. He was sure he’d find his brother here, taking a nap or something. The disappointment was so heavy that he just sighed and leaned on the wall while the adrenaline escaped his body.

No sooner had Yukio regained his breath, than he heard a shout from down the hall, “Rin!” It was Bon and it sounded like it was coming from the bathroom. “Mr. Okumura! Hurry!” The monks panicked voice met Yukio’s ears, who was sprinting down the hall at breakneck speed.

The adrenaline was coursing through his body again as he turned into the bathroom. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. 

Bon was knelt next to his brother who was lying motionless on the floor in a pool of his own blood which was soaking the back of his white shirt. Yukio’s eyes frantically scanned the room. He saw a razor blade lying next to Rin’s right hand. Bon was leaning over his twin, holding his face in his hands and it looked like he was trying to wake the other. That’s when Yukio spotted a bottle of clear liquid sitting on the side of the sink. Disbelief washed over his face as he saw the characters written on the bottle. “Holy Water”. 

His mind raced, putting two and two together. Rin’s wrists were bleeding. They didn’t heal up. He was still bleeding, which was why there was enough to pool under him. He should have healed up quickly if he cut himself. He wasn’t healing quickly. He must have used holy water. 

“He dipped the razor in holy water,” Yukio breathed out in disbelief.

“What?!” Bon shouted, eyes wide looking at Yukio in horror. Holy water is what they regularly used to kill demons. Rin was half demon. He quickly turned his attention back to Rin who was still unconscious and tried with a bigger sense of urgency than he already had. “Come on, Rin. Wake up, this isn’t funny. Why are you hurting yourself like this?!”

Yukio needed to snap out of it. He needed to help his brother. He had to move, he had to do something. 

“We need to stop the bleeding,” Yukio started, kneeling down on the other side of his brother.

“Here,” Bon said, reaching to undo the tie that was around his neck. 

“Good idea,” Yukio thought as he reached to undo his own tie. He wrapped Bon’s tie tightly around one of Rin’s wrists, gently handing that wrist over to Bon and instructing the monk to hold it firmly to help stop the bleeding. He wrapped his own tie around Rin’s other wrist.

“We should tell the others,” Yukio said. “Stay with him, I’ll call them and get Mephisto, too.”

Bon nodded, the worry on his face made him look older than he actually was.

Yukio stepped out into the hallway to make the calls. The service was pretty bad the further in the building you were.

He pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts.

“Hello? Yuki? Did you find Rin?” Shiemi’s desperate voice came through the phone. 

“Yeah, we did, I can explain things later, could you call Konekomaru and tell them we found him, too? I need to get Rin to the hospital,” Yukio explained without going into too much detail about what he found. It was a bit much and he needed to help Rin first. He could hear Shiemi gasp on the other end of the line, but she didn’t push more questions thankfully. Yukio was sure she could understand the seriousness. “I’ll text you all later. You can return to the cram school for you lessons or you can take the rest of the day off, I’ll explain to your teachers if they ask. Thank you for your help today, and I’ll see you all later.”

That took care of his class, now he needed to call Mephisto. 

“Ah, Mr. Okumura. To what do I owe the pleasure?” The sing song voice came through the line, infuriating Yukio because at a time like this, who could be so carefree.

“I need help. Rin hurt himself at our dorm and I need to take him to a hospital,” Yukio explained.

“Oh dear, that boy is always getting himself into all sorts of situations,” Mephisto mused.

“This is serious! I need to get him to a hospital now. He cut himself and he used holy water,” Yukio said, capturing the Principal’s serious attention.

“Oh my,” the demon paused, “Ok, I will meet you at the entrance, we will use the infinity key to get him to the school’s hospital.”

“Thank you,” Yukio said, ending the call. 

He turned back towards the bathroom where he could hear Bon saying something. He tried to strain his ears to hear what was being said.

“...of course not. I could never.” There was a pause, he couldn’t hear Rin talking at all but he assumed he was because it sounded like Bon was responding to something. “No, don’t apologize. I’m sorry for not seeing it sooner.”

Bon really did seem to care for his brother. It was good, he’d need it if he was going to recover from this. Whatever this was, they’d all get through it together and just like that, it was as if Bon was reading his own mind.

“We’ll all look out for each other now. You, me, Shima, Koneko, Izumo, Shiemi, your brother, too. We’ll all take care of each other.”

Yukio smiled sadly as he re-entered the room. He saw Bon hugging his brother close to his chest. The ties they had used as bandages still in place. Rin’s head was resting on Bon’s shoulder, his eyes cast down looking at his wrists.

“Hey,” Yukio called out, announcing his presence. Bon looked up, but Rin kept his gaze down. “Mephisto is going to meet us at the entrance so we can get to the hospital quickly.”

This brought Rin’s eyes up. He looked scared, like he expected Yukio to be angry at him. 

To be honest, Yukio was angry, but he wasn’t angry at Rin. He was angry at himself for not seeing how troubled his brother really was. He was angry at himself for not seeing the signs and for letting it get this bad.

“Rin, we will talk about this later, but right now, I want you to know that I care about you,” Yukio explained, “We’ll get through this together, ok?”

Rin looked at him, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, “I’m sorry, Yukio,” the half demon whispered.

Yukio leaned in to put his forehead against his brother’s, placing a hand on the back of his head. The other was still being held up by Bon. “I’m sorry, too.”

After a second, Yukio pulled back and reminded them, “We need to meet Mephisto at the entrance.”

He was a bit surprised when Bon slid the arm that he’d had across Rin’s front under his brother’s knees and stood, lifting Rin bridal style. Rin also seemed surprised by this, but didn’t really fight it. He must have really been drained after this whole ordeal.

In that moment, Yukio vowed to help his brother get better.

______________________

Rin really regretted what he did. What he had been doing. He hated that Bon and Yukio had to find him like that, too. But most of all, he hated the annoying nurse that kept coming in and waking him up to check on him when he tried to nap throughout the day.

Mephisto decided to keep him in the hospital for a few days to watch him and apparently knock him out of his funk. 

He hated that he worried everyone, but he understood why they were worried. He made him feel warm inside that they all genuinely seemed to care about him as well.

He was anxious, though, because he knew he had to talk about what happened and why. He knew his brother wouldn’t let this just pass over, which is why he barely let Rin out of his sight.

“So,” Yukio started the conversation. He was sat on Rin’s bed, facing his brother who was sat upright in the bed, though he was leant back a little bit. The ties he and Bon had used to stop his bleeding wrists were replaced by clean white bandages, and Rin wore a clean hospital gown now. His bloody clothes were thrown out. They’d get him new ones to replace them. “I want you to be honest with me, ok?”

Rin nodded, he knew he couldn’t hide anything from his brother, not that he wanted to anyway. He did want to get better and he didn’t want to worry anyone anymore which is why he decided that he had to be open when he knew his brother would come to talk to him. “Yeah, I will.”

“I’ll go first, though,” Yukio said. “I want you to know that I was really worried about you. When we found you and you were covered in your own blood. I was more scared than at that moment than when I am seeing you fight demons. I was scared because I know how to fight demons, but I don’t know how to fight your demons. You’re my brother and if anything happens to you, well I don’t know what I’d do. I love you, Rin. I just. I need you to know that.”

Rin did his best to choke back his sob, because while he knew that Yukio cared about him, he had always had his doubts. “I’m sorry, Yukio.”

“I’m sorry, too, Rin. I should have seen that you were having trouble and I should have helped you before it got this bad,” Yukio placed his hand over Rin’s. “So, first of all. How long have you been hurting yourself?”  
Rin looked down at his hands, he needed to breathe because he felt like he was about to cry and if he started crying, then he was definitely going to be sobbing and he wouldn’t be able to talk to Yukio like that. He took a deep breath, “F-five months.”

He could hear his brother gasp. Rin was sure he’d be mad at him, so he kept his eyes down. 

“I started out just cutting my wrists with a razor. It was just a small thing here or there, but it was always too short and didn’t cause enough pain, so eventually I used some holy water and would put small drops on my skin. I could make myself suffer for much longer, and I felt I needed to for all the pain that I was causing everyone else. I almost never dipped razors in holy water. This was only the third time I had ever done it. But I was really careless and cut too deep.”

Yukio wasn’t mad, though. He pulled his brother into a tight embrace. He was devastated that Rin was suffering for so long by himself. 

“I’m so sorry, Rin,” Yukio whispered into his brother’s ear, not letting go of the hug. Rin had wrapped his arms around Yukio, too. He couldn’t remember the last time he had hugged his brother.

“Can I ask why?” Yukio asked, after pulling away again to look at his twin.

Rin closed his eyes. He was really ashamed of it because, he did logically know how dumb he was being, but he couldn’t help the doubt that seeped in. “I needed to punish myself.”

“Punish yourself for what?” Yukio encouraged. He wanted to say so many things to his brother, but he knew, for Rin’s sake, that everything needed to be laid out first.

Rin shrugged, “For everything. Too many things, really. I guess it boils down to being born.”

Yukio shook his head, “You shouldn’t punish yourself for that.”

“I know that, but there’s just a part of me that thinks of how many things would be better if I weren’t born, or if dad had killed me when he was supposed to. I mean, he would still be alive. You wouldn’t have had to grow up seeing demons everywhere. I hurt you. When I was still a baby. A baby for fucksake. I was born to ruin lives.”

“You can’t think like that,” Yukio said. “Dad made his choice to save you, knowing what you would become later, and knowing that Satan would come for you. He knew what he was getting himself into.” 

“You didn’t get to make that choice, though. And I couldn’t even make you guys trust me enough to tell me what I am,” Rin sighed, “For half of our lives you had to hide such a big part of your life from me. I must have been a pretty shitty brother.”

A pang of guilt shot through Yukio’s lungs. He always thought he was protecting his brother, but in fact, he and father were only preparing for him to be hurt when he eventually found out. It’s not like they could have kept it a secret forever.

“I mean, I can understand why you did it. I just wish I was a better person so that you didn’t have to hide it,” Rin explained, causing Yukio to shed his own tears. 

“I’m sorry, Rin. I really regret it now. If we hadn’t kept it a secret, we could have prepared you better for when Satan did come for you and you could have known how to handle everything. And you wouldn’t have felt betrayed when you did learn the truth. We should have done so many things differently.”

It was Rin’s turn to comfort his younger brother, pulling him into his own hug.

“When we first came here. I thought you hated me. I thought you blamed me for dad’s death. When you pointed that gun at me, I thought there was no repairing what I had done.”

“That’s not your fault either. It’s not anyone’s fault. It’s just unfortunate that it happened,” Yukio said, “I’m glad you were born.”

“Yeah, but me being born brought a lot of pain to a lot of people. When my friends found out I was the Son of Satan I could see the fear in their eyes when they looked at me. It was like the time we spent together was thrown out the window. And now anyone who sees me or sees my flames immediately think I’m evil. They don’t even know me, they could have just heard of me, but they want to kill me or they want me executed. My entire existence now relies on me passing the exorcist exam,” Rin unloaded the pressures he was feeling. It was emotionally exhausting getting everything out in the open. All his worries and insecurities. His problems. He still hated that he couldn’t deal with everything without worrying everyone.

“Your friends love you, you know,” Yukio responded. “I do, too. We all love you, Rin. Who cares what other people think? I know there will be those that oppose you becoming an exorcist because our father is Satan, but I will protect you. That’s why I became an exorcist in the first place. You were always protecting me and I wanted to protect you, too. All of us care so much about you. When you left the other day, the whole class went out to look for you. No one is afraid of you because you showed them who you are and who you are has never changed. You’ve always been a good person.”

“Yukio,” Rin said, tears flowing freely from his eyes, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Yukio said, hugging his brother for a third time. “No more hurting yourself, ok?”

Rin nodded, “Ok. I promise.”  
“Because as scared as I was, I think Bon was absolutely terrified,” Yukio stated.

This caused Rin to blush a bit, “Yeah,” he said, putting his hand behind his eye sheepishly, “He already lectured me about it, too.”

“So, what’s going on with you two?” Yukio smirked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Heh, heh,” Rin laughed a bit embarrassed. “Well, you see…”

“You like him, don’t you?” The younger twin said.

Rin softened, “Yeah. He kind of confessed when I was, you know, there. Before you came in.”

“I thought something happened then,” Yukio remembered overhearing the intimate exchange. “Are you happy?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Rin smiled, “Well not about sitting in a hospital bed and all that other bad stuff we just talked about. But I’m glad I have you...and him...and everyone.”

Yukio smiled, they would get through this. They would all do it, together. “We’re glad we have you, too, Rin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I have been re-watching this series recently and absolutely fallen in love with it again. I originally started writing this with a heavier amount of BonRin in mind, but it turned out more focused on Rin and Yukio which just felt more right. I hope you enjoyed it! I love the brotherly love and wish the series put more focus on it instead of having Yukio punch is brother out for saving the day T.T
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
